Revenge
by caina278
Summary: someone wants revenge on the x-files and on Mulder but who could it be and why kidnap Scully for it? please R&R my first ever story.


**Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files or any of the characters in my story.**

**Sorry if you guys hate me for writing this kind of story but the idea just came to me, not sure where I'm normally a nice kind person? But it just did.**

* * *

**Dpov:**

"_for god sake why can't I just sleep for an hour at least, or is that too much to ask!"_ I checked my alarm clock by my head, 3.00 am, I think I might have to take some painkillers in a minute just for the headache I know is coming, and I'm not talking about Mulders morning phone call. Walking down the stairs the house is eerily quiet I can only hear the sound of my feet on the carpet, when I get to the kitchen door I hear a quiet bang from the living room, whirling around to meet an intruder poised for attack, when all I see is queequeg looking at me quite confused,

"_dog you will be the death of me I swear"_ I said chuckling, breathing a sigh of relief, I padded to the counter in the kitchen, took the biggest slice of cake on the top and made myself a lovely cup of tea. I hear no more bangs from queegueg on the way to the living room, so I just flop on the sofa and turn the tv on, flicking through the channels to find nothing in particular.

I hear a slight tap from behind me but think nothing of it, a couple of seconds later I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as if there is someone there. _"if you make a sound I will kill you."_ The sound of the persons voice is unfamiliar to me but is distinctly female, I then feel the prick of a needle in my neck and the world starts to swim, '_help me Mulder!' _ is the last thought I have before I black out.

I wake up stiff and sore I can tell it is from being stuffed in the boot of a car, I look around me and I seem to be In a basement, im not tied up anymore and im not gagged which is strange because I could call out and someone would find me, but then I recall what she said back in my living room 'if you make a sound I will kill you' so I keep my mouth shut and survey my surroundings.

There is only one door which Im guessing is locked so I won't try and open it in case she thinks im still asleep, and there is one tiny window on the wall but it's too high for me to reach, other than that there is a very unclean sofa next to me.

Just as I'm about to get up and sit on it the door swings open to reveal an average sized lady with shoulder length brown hair, I couldn't see much else as the sunlight was behind her making her just a silhouette, _"here is some bread and water, don't want you dyeing on me, I won't have anything to trade." _She explained almost smugly_, "what do you want from me I'm not that important." _I can feel the tears starting in my eyes, _"oh but you are Dana, to Mulder and to Skinner"_ spitting my name in my face like it disgusts her "_but why are you keeping me in a basement? And what could you possibly have against Mulder and Skinner to want to kidnap me?" "I would tell you but you need to come with me and make a little phone call to each of them, don't tell them anything about where I'm keeping you, but tell them to close the x-files down or I am never letting you go!" _she said as she pushed me up the stairs and into her kitchen right to her phone,_ "pick up the phone and call Mulder first then I want you to call Skinner and tell him the same thing you told Mulder, after this its back to the basement for some alone time to think by yourself."_

I pick up the phone and dial in Mulders' number, normally I would be smiling while doing this but this is not a happy reason to call.

* * *

**Mpov:**

*ring ring* I woke with a start *ring ring* somehow I knew that was Scully she is the only one who rings my home phone *ring-_"Scully what is so important that you would call me at 5 in the morning?"_ I could hear her sniffle just like she is crying, but she never cries unless something serious has happened _"Scully what's wrong?"_ I whisper shout as not to wake my neighbours _"Don't worry about me Mulder, I need to tell you something_" ok now I was getting really worried about her, _"ok Scully what is it you want to tell me" _

"_I need you to quit the x-files and work in a different sector that can use your talents more than they are now, there really is no point in doing any of the cases because they never get done and it's a waste of government money" _I could sense that she was scared by her tone of voice _"Scully you know I will never do that I have been in it too long to quit now and I'm so close to finding out what happened to my sister"_ why would she tell me to quit now when she knows how much it means to me? _"Mulder if you don't quit now you may find that your life will be in more danger than it is in now, so please just stop!" _suddenly I heard someone whisper in the background, I couldn't tell what they said or whose voice it was but I could tell it was a woman speaking to her, and she didn't sound friendly, _"who Is that Scully? What did she say?"_

"_she said to tell you that if you don't quit now I won't be let go and she will find a way to force you out instead" _the conversation was cut off obviously by whoever was with her.

I was getting worried, I couldn't go to Skinner about this yet, it was too early for me to go to work. I got up from bed and put on the first clothes I could find in my wardrobe and paced up and down my apartment stressing about what to do, how to get Scully back, who kidnapped her and what kind of condition she is in. God I hope she's okay.

As soon as 6am came I was grabbing my keys and sprinting out to the car, I think I may have driven a bit too fast to get to work in 15 minutes but who cares when someone I care about is in danger?

Skinners office seemed very quiet when I arrived normally he is going through files and drawers making a simple task seem more important from the noise, _"Skinner I need your help!" _I shout as I crash into his office, he looks at me like I'm crazy for bursting in here and asking for help, _"Skinner Scul-" _

"_Mulder I'm transferring you to another sector, there will be no arguments against it from you, it has already been approved by A.D Kirsch and will be affective imediatly."_ He stares at me in the eyes and I can see a wave of sorrow hit them, _"And I need to tell you that Kirsch is closing the x-files altogether, I'm so sorry"_

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think sorry if it was awful its my first ever story I've written please review so I know how I can improve for other chapters or stories. Thanks guys :) xxx**


End file.
